When loading a boat onto a trailer one person is normally needed to connect a winch line to the bow of the boat and operate a winch, while another person is required to remain in the boat and maintain its alignment.
There can be times when the circumstances are such that it can be very difficult indeed to effect a one person loading without potentially damaging the boat and/or the trailer. It is an object of the present invention therefore to reduce the difficulties being experienced.
What I have realized is that if one separates the functions of a first interconnect between boat and trailer from a longer, trailer able interconnect status of the retention between the boat and the trailer, then there can be significant advantage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.